I Give My Love To You
by knzwa
Summary: Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, jauh di dalam hati Conan telah tumbuh sebuah cinta pada gadis yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Akankah Conan berhasil meraih hati gadis itu? Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama ; Story by me
1. IGMLTY 1

Delapan tahun pun berlalu, kini sudah tak ada lagi rasa takut yang menghantui kedua insan yang bernasib sama. Ya, Black Organization (BO) sebenarnya sudah musnah sejak 5 tahun lalu berkat bantuan FBI, CIA, PSB, dan tentu saja organisasi hukum dari seluruh dunia. Namun, Ai sudah tidak melanjutkan penelitiannya lagi karena permintaan Conan sendiri. Sebenarnya Ai bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya, tapi apa daya ancaman Conan membuatnya takut hingga ia terpaksa menghentikan niatnya walaupun Ai tahu ia tidak akan melakukan ancamannya.

"Kalau kau tetap melanjutkannya, kubunuh kau!" itulah isi ancaman Conan yang membuat Ai ketakutan. Ai tidak mengerti kenapa Conan membuat keputusan itu.

Mungkin di antara kalian akan berpikir kalau penyebabnya adalah hubungan Conan dan Ran yang berakhir dengan menyebabkan luka di salah satu pihak.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka berdua merasa bahagia dengan keputusan tersebut. 5 tahun lalu, tepatnya 6 bulan sebelum penyerangan besar-besaran terhadap organisasi, Ran menikah dengan seseorang bernama Ohayashi Tamotsu yang merupakan teman kuliahnya di fakultas hukum. Entah apa yang membuat Ran menaruh hati pada pria yang jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama.

Di sisi lain, rupanya di hati Conan juga tumbuh bibit-bibit cinta pada gadis yang bernasib sama dengannya. Ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan gadis kecil itu dalam sebuah takdir yang sama.

Namun, ia merasa bimbang. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ran? Selama ia tinggal di agensi detektif, yang ia tahu Ran semakin ceria dari hari ke hari. Ia juga tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Bahkan terakhir kali Ran meneleponnya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Setiap kali Conan yang meneleponnya, Ran seperti tidak ingin berbincang lama dengannya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah bagi Conan, ia hanya heran kenapa sikap Ran berubah drastis padanya.

_Hingga pada suatu hari..._

"Halo, Shinichi?"

"Oh, hei, Ran! Tumben kau meneleponku, ada apa?" sapa Conan dengan suara yang diubah dengan dasi kupu-kupu menjadi suara Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." ucap Ran dengan ragu.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja!"

"Tapi... Pertama aku minta maaf banget, Shinichi..." ucap Ran memohon.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Memangnya kau salah apa?" Shinichi bertanya balik sembari tertawa kecil.

"Shinichi, aku benar-benar minta maaf... Sebenarnya aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita mulai sekarang." jawab Ran dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sejujurnya, aku memiliki seseorang yang berjanji akan mencintaiku selamanya, dan ia perhatian sekali padaku, jadi aku...mm..."

"Kau suka padanya kan?" Shinichi memotong ucapan Ran.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah, Ran! Apa kau lupa aku ini detektif?"

Ran tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Dasar, bertahun-tahun menghilang tapi sifat sombongnya tidak pernah berubah. Ran tahu betul watak detektif yang berteman dengannya sejak kecil.

"Tidak apa Ran, kuharap kau lebih bahagia bersamanya." ucap Shinichi alias Conan, sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa senang karena tidak membuat Ran menangis sebab Ran sendirilah yang akhirnya memutuskan. Kini ia memiliki banyak waktu bersama gadis kecil bersifat dewasa itu.

"Maukah kau... Datang ke pernikahanku?"

"Pernikahan?" Conan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sejak ia meninggalkan rumah agensi detektif, ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah itu sejak ia mulai membuat rencana besar bersama FBI dan lainnya, apalagi Ran sudah masuk kuliah yang artinya waktu untuk mengurus rumah semakin sedikit. Sejak kuliah, Ran sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, membuatnya lalai mengerjakan tugas rumah. Karena merasa tidak enak, Conan memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah Agasa-hakase, mungkin sekalian modus kali ya.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah bertunangan sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi.. Aku tidak menghubungimu lagi sejak setahun lalu karena aku ingin melupakanmu, kumohon maafkan aku."

"Bodoh, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Ran! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

"Apa kita tetap... Berteman?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kita akan selamanya menjadi teman." Ran tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban yang diterimanya. Kini perasaan gelisahnya mulai luntur.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus datang ke pesta pernikahanku yang akan diadakan bulan November nanti."

"Eeh, tapi aku tidak bisa datang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ran dengan nada membunuh.

"Po.. Pokoknya, sebagai gantinya akan kusuruh anak berkacamata itu untuk datang."

"Conan-kun termasuk daftar tamu vvip yang kuundang tahu! Mana bisa ia menggantikanmu?! Dasar aneh!"

"Ah, sudah ya Ran.. Aku dapat pesan kalau kasus yang sedang kutangani bertambah parah, daaah.."

_Tuut.. Tuut.. _

"Huh, dia memutuskan telepon dengan seenaknya lagi." keluh Ran, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasurnya. Sesaat ia memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mengetikkan beberapa kata yang akan dikirimkannya lewat email.

_Oh ya, Shinichi... Aku sangat senang karena ibuku berjanji akan kembali ke rumah dua minggu sebelum pernikahanku setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan rumah selama beberapa tahun, kuharap kamu bisa datang untuk menambah kegembiraanku nanti. _

_-Ran_

_'Syukurlah, Ran.' _ucap Conan dalam hatinya setelah membaca email tersebut. Ia kembali menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

_'Tapi maaf, aku akan datang tidak dengan tubuh Shinichi.'_

*＊＊*

"Kau bengong lagi!" teguran Ai membuat Conan terperanjat kaget hingga hampir terjatuh dari kursi beranda yang sedang didudukinya saat ini.

"Biar kutebak, kau masih sakit hati karena kekasihmu diambil orang lain kan?" tebak Ai dengan tersenyum jahat.

"Tidak kok! Siapa bilang?" balas Conan dengan tersenyum jahat juga.

"Aku yang bilang!" Ai menyenderkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pengaman beranda.

Conan memperhatikan Ai yang menatap langit biru yang cerah, hanya ada sedikit awan yang menutupinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Ai dengan nada khas membunuhnya. Conan tak habis pikir, sampai kapan ia akan bersikap dingin seperti itu?

"Ti.. Tidak." Conan langsung memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dirinya merasa takut jika Ai sudah melemparkan tatapan menyeramkan padanya.

"Kau benar-benar merelakan Mouri-san untuk menikah dengan pria lain ya." ucap Ai membuat Conan menoleh padanya.

Conan menghela napas pelan. "Aku senang dia bisa bahagia dengan orang lain, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." Ai memandangi Conan dengan aneh, baru kali ini ia mendengar Conan dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, padahal selama ini Conan cinta mati dengan Ran.

"Satu-satunya alasanku untuk melepaskan Ran ada di sini." ujar Conan seraya memasang gaya cool-nya.

_Krik.. Krik_.. Terjadilah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Ai dengan tatapan datar.

_Jleb_... Conan merasa seperti jatuh dari gedung tinggi ketika Ai memperlihatkan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mengunjungi Mouri-san?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Mereka berdua saja sekarang tinggal di Australia."

"Ya beli tiket pesawat lah, situ bukannya punya banyak uang? Apa jangan-jangan lagi miskin ya? Makan aja numpang di sini." ejek Haibara yang membuat Conan mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan paspornya? Masa aku harus bikin paspor baru lagi?"

"Iyalah, kalau kau kembali ke tubuh Shinichi juga percuma, kau tidak pernah memperbarui paspormu selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Lebih baik buat saja atas nama 'Conan'. Lagipula aku tidak punya antidote lagi sejak kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti." Conan kesal, gadis di hadapannya ini selalu saja berhasil mendebatinya. Conan berdiri lalu meraih lengan Ai dan menggenggamnya dengan cepat. Ai yang terusik pun mengibaskan lengannya, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Conan dari lengan berharganya.

_Brukk.. _

"Eh?" Ai terpaku, kedua matanya melihat tubuh kecil Conan yang terlempar ke dalam ruangan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang detektif bisa sampai terlempar begitu, padahal ia hanya mengeluarkan tenaga yang kecil saat mengibaskannya tadi.

"Ka.. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai dengan rasa bersalah, ia berlari mendekati Conan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uuh, Haibara... Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Conan kesal, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi telentangnya akibat terlempar oleh Ai. Tangannya mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, sudah kulakukan dari dulu." Conan meraih uluran tangan Ai yang membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Haibara, hari ini kau mau menemaniku ke mall tidak?" tanya Conan dengan sedikit gugup, sedangkan Ai hanya memandanginya sejenak.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan mau pergi bersama magnet mayat, apalagi sampai terlibat." jawab Ai seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

_'Taku, ternyata lebih sulit dari yang kukira.' _

"Ngomong-ngomong, cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Conan menjadi gugup saat tersadar ia masih menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang merupakan cinta barunya itu. Buru-buru ia melepaskannya.

"Kalau kau menjadikanku sebagai pelarianmu dari Mouri-san, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Ingat itu!" ancam Ai yang membuat Conan terkejut, ia seperti bisa membaca pikirannya walau tidak seutuhnya benar.

੭ु ु ੭ु ु ੭ु

**Bagaimana perjalanan cinta keduanya? Apa Ai menyadari perasaan Conan dan akan menerima cinta yang diberikan Conan atau malah sebaliknya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ~**


	2. IGMLTY 2

Conan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ai. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membalasnya. Ai punya sejuta kata, jika mereka berdua berdebat, sudah pasti Conan yang akan kalah.

"Lagipula, kenapa kamu tidak tinggal di rumahmu sendiri? Apa karena orang itu tidak mau pergi dari rumahmu?" tanya Ai yang berkacak pinggang seraya melihat rumah asli Conan yang terlihat dari sudut jendela beranda.

"Bukan begitu, aku yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di sana."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menempati rumahmu sendiri, lebih baik kuledakkan rumahmu dengan bom buatanku nanti."

"Eh?" wajah Conan berubah menjadi pucat, ia lupa kalau gadis kecil ini ilmuwan, bisa saja ia benar-benar akan membuat bom dengan mengandalkan kecerdasannya.

Ai mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga kedua mata mereka beradu. "B-e-r-c-a-n-d-a!" ucapnya dengan terkikik geli, ia tak menyangka detektif hebat di depannya ini mudah sekali percaya dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Walaupun aku selalu berurusan dengan yang namanya zat kimia, tapi aku ini hanya semacam apoteker, aku tidak bisa membuat bom." Ai membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menuju beranda diikuti oleh Conan.

"Tapi.. Bukankah orang biasa juga mampu membuat bom? Kau juga pasti bisa."

"Ooh, jadi kau mau aku membuat bom? Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya sekarang juga." ucap Ai seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan balkon.

"Oee... Bukan itu maksudku!" seru Conan, ia mencegat pundak Ai untuk mencegahnya.

Perlahan tumbuh sebuah senyuman di bibir Ai, itu adalah senyum jahilnya ketika ia berhasil mengusili Conan. "Lagian, aku tidak akan mau membuatnya, bisa-bisa aku dan Hakase jadi korban juga." ucapnya mengejek.

"Sekarang, cepat lepaskan pundakku atau kau akan kulemparkan lagi." Ai menatap tajam Conan membuatnya melepaskan tangannya dari pundak ratu es itu.

_**esoknya.. **_

"Tidak terasa kita sudah mau lulus SMP ya..." ucap Mitsuhiko memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berlima pulang sekolah bersama.

"Iya, sebentar lagi kita masuk SMA." ujar Ayumi kegirangan.

"Kalian mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Genta pada yang lain.

"Tentu saja... SMA Teitan!!" jawab Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko serempak, namun tidak dengan duo orang dewasa bertubuh remaja itu.

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun, kalian juga mau masuk SMA Teitan kan?" tanya Ayumi dengan mata berbinar.

_'Taku... Rasanya aku ingin langsung kuliah saja, daripada masuk ke sekolah itu lagi.'_ batin Conan, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bosan jika harus mengulangi kembali masa SMA-nya yang dulu hilang.

"Se... Sepertinya iya." jawab Conan dengan ragu.

"Asyiiiik!!" seru Ayumi seraya memeluk Conan, Ai yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa Conan? Sepertinya kamu tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu." tanya Genta.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Haibara-san?" kali ini Mitsuhiko bertanya pada Ai yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Aku? Sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke Inggris, soalnya aku ingin kuliah di sana." ketika Ai mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi ketiga temannya, kecuali Conan.

"Eeh?? Kok gitu?" keluh Ayumi dengan raut wajah yang kecewa karena salah seorang sahabatnya lebih memilih jalan yang berbeda daripada yang lain.

Conan menatap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan lesu, ada rasa terkejut sekaligus sedih di dalam hatinya.

**SKIP**

"Haibara..." panggil Conan pada gadis yang sedang sibuk belajar di meja yang tergeletak di ruang utama rumah Hakase.

Tangan Ai terhenti ketika partner senasibnya memanggilnya. Perlahan ia memindahkan pandangannya ke Conan.

"Apa?" tanya Ai singkat dengan menengadahkan kepalanya, ia terlihat sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Kau... Serius mau ke Inggris?" tanya Conan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana yang merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu..." Ai kembali menatap buku pelajarannya, sebenarnya ia tidak belajar pun juga bukan masalah karena bisa saja ia mengandalkan kecerdasannya, apalagi pelajarannya tidak seimbang dengan usia mereka berdua yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya satu alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

Conan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Ai. "Kalau begitu, gak usah pergi saja."

Ai kembali menoleh pada Conan dan menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa marah. "Apa maksudmu?? Kau sepertinya gak suka banget kalau aku pergi dari sini!!" bentak Ai dengan emosinya yang meluap. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Ma.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ai memalingkan wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya yang lembut, meskipun Ai berusaha menutupinya dari Conan, tetap saja ia bisa melihatnya. Conan sempat terkejut, ia terakhir kali melihat Ai menangis sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, namun ia segera tersadar kalau Ai tetaplah seorang wanita yang perasaannya sulit ditebak dan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

"Walaupun nantinya aku tidak jadi ke Inggris, aku ingin masuk ke SMA Kurishiwa."

"Kamu tidak mau masuk SMA Teitan??" kedua mata Conan melotot tidak percaya.

Ai langsung menjawab pertanyaan Conan dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan mampu untuk bersekolah di sana." ujar Ai dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Haibara? Seleksi masuk SMA Teitan tidak sesulit SMA Kurishiwa, kau tahu kan sekolah itu termasuk SMA terfavorit di Jepang? Anak terpintar di angkatan saja tidak cukup, ia harus paling pintar se-prefektur agar bisa masuk ke sana."

"Aku tahu... tapi tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Kamu... ada masalah?" Conan menyentuh salah satu pundak Ai, bukannya tenang, hal itu malah membuat air mata Ai bertambah deras tak terbendung lagi, sepertinya ia sangat berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata, jadinya malah semakin parah.

Conan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, berniat menenangkan gadis bersurai pirang itu walau dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Ai sehingga membuat gadis tersebut terkejut dan tangisannya sempat terhenti.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa pun tentang perasaan perempuan, tapi kau butuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan seluruh curahan hatimu padanya bukan?" mendengar perkataan Conan, tangisan Ai kembali meledak, ia mencengkeram pundak Conan erat-erat, seperti tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berpegangan, apalagi Hakase sedang pergi ke Shizuoka. Conan mempererat pelukannya lagi, berharap agar hati gadis yang kini disukainya itu cepat merasa lega.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, tangisan Ai mulai mereda dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Conan dan berusaha keras untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus. "Sekarang aku harus membuat makan malam dulu." ketika Ai baru saja akan beranjak, Conan langsung menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuat makan malam."

Muncul sebuah niat untuk menjahili Conan di pikiran Ai. "Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Oee... jangan meremehkanku." balas Conan, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Lagi-lagi Ai dibuat senyum olehnya, entah kenapa sejak ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan teman masa kecilnya, ia menaruh perhatian yang besar pada Ai. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Ai menyukai Conan namun ia tidak pernah mau jujur sama orangnya.

Dan kini, Conan juga diam-diam menaruh hati pada Ai tapi sama saja seperti Ai, ia tidak mau jujur pada gadis yang disukainya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki otak yang encer, tapi sayangnya mereka kaku dalam urusan cinta.

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Ketika Conan telah menyelesaikan aktivitas memasaknya, ia segera menyiapkan seluruh peralatan makan, termasuk nasi dan lauk-pauknya. Hari begitu dingin, jadi dia memilih untuk memasak kare yang menurutnya mudah dan tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama. Namun, ketika Conan hendak membangunkan Ai untuk makan malam, ternyata Ai tertidur dengan posisi kepala di atas meja.

_'Sepertinya ia kelelahan.'_ batin Conan dengan tersenyum. Dengan perlahan, Conan mengangkat tubuh Ai dengan kedua tangannya untuk memindahkan gadis setengah jepang itu ke kamarnya. Ia tidak mau kalau Ai sampai terbangun.

_'Kalau Haibara terbangun, ia pasti akan memaksaku untuk menurunkannya.'_

"_Daisuki dayo_, Haibara..." bisik Conan. Ia memandangi Ai yang sedang terlelap, wajahnya yang manis saat tidur membuat jantung Conan berdegup kencang.

Ketika sampai di kamar Ai, ia menaruhnya di atas ranjangnya sepelan mungkin lalu menyelimutinya.

Saat Conan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar, ia tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut kecil Ai. "Kudo-kun..." Conan tersenyum, ia mematikan lampu kamar lalu menutup pintu.

ु ੭ु' ु ੭ु' ु ੭ु'


	3. IGMLTY 3

"Huh, aku jadi makan malam sendirian deh." gerutu Conan sambil melahap makan malam buatannya sendiri, padahal ia sangat menantikan untuk makan malam bersama gadis itu, ia ingin tahu pendapatnya tentang masakannya.

_Kriing...!! Kriing...!!_

Sang putri tidur berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Terlihat secercah cahaya yang menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamarnya. Tangannya menggapai sumber suara yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan mematikannya.

"Ng? Sudah pagi ya..." Ai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, sejenak ia gunakan waktunya untuk mengusap kedua matanya. Perhatiannya teralih pada alarm yang ada di kasurnya.

"Jam 8? Waa... Aku telat!!" teriaknya, ia langsung berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia buru-buru menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya.

"Gawat!! Aku belum membereskan buku sama sekali! Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku juga belum buat sarapan lagi!!" Ai mencengkeram rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan.

"Ada apa Haibara? Kenapa kamu berisik sekali?" tanya Conan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan celemek yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat siap-siap, 40 menit lagi bel masuk tahu!" Ai tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Conan. Pikirannya terfokus pada buku-bukunya yang belum ia rapikan.

Conan menatap Ai yang seperti ibu-ibu rempong, berlarian kesana-kemari. Conan melepaskan celemeknya lalu menggantungkannya di samping pintu dapur.

Ketika Ai lewat tepat di depan matanya, Conan segera mencegat lengan Ai. "Apa-apaan ini? Cepat lepaskan, kita bisa terlambat!"

"Tenanglah, Haibara!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku bahkan belum membereskan kamarku sendiri, sekarang cepat..." perkataan Ai terhenti saat Conan meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya mungilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, tenang... Karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, apa kau lupa?"

Ai terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Conan barusan. Maklum, kalau pikirannya sedang fokus pada suatu hal kadang ia jadi sedikit sulit menangkap maksud perkataan orang-orang yang bicara dengannya. Ai menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa!! Hari ini kan libur!!" jeritnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Pfftt..." pipi Conan menggembung, berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Apa?!" Ai memasang tampang galaknya. Memang sih ia hobi mengerjai Conan, tapi sebagai gantinya ia selalu ditertawakan oleh detektif cilik berkacamata itu.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!" tawa Conan meledak, membuat wajah Ai semakin berwarna merah.

"Kau lucu sekali Haibara! Tidak kusangka ilmuwan jenius sepertimu bisa lupa hari juga, ahahahaha!!!" ujar Conan masih dengan tawanya. Rasanya Ai ingin sekali mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Conan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia teringat semasa SD dulu ia juga pernah ditertawakan oleh Conan dan Mitsuhiko karena coretan 'anak kecil' huruf hiragana 'あ' di pipinya yang tidak bisa dihapus dengan cara biasa.

"Ooh sudahlah, bisakah kau diam?!" Ai melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya lagi, ia sangat malu mengingat kejadian saat itu, tapi Conan masih saja tertawa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menyeramkan dari seorang Haibara Ai.

Ai menghela napas dan berjalan menjauhi Conan. "Hei, tunggu Haibara! Kau mau ke mana?"

Ai membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah beberapa meter jaraknya dari Conan. "Aku mau mengurungkan diri di kamar!"

"Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu."

"Sarapan?" bola mata Ai mengarah ke atas. "AAAH!! Aku belum buat sarapan!!!!" Ai segera berlari ke dapur namun dicegat oleh Conan.

"Aku sudah membuatnya, ayo makan sekarang." ucap Conan, Ai mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Benarkah?" Conan menanggapi pertanyaan Ai hanya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

Ai tersenyum menyeringai. "Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan buatan detektif terkenal dari timur ini." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Conan menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Terserah apa katamu, yang penting kita cepat makan sebelum makanannya dingin."

"Baiklah, Tuan Holmes zaman Heisei." balas Ai seraya duduk di salah satu kursi . "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian, aku akan membantumu mengambil nasi dan lauk-pauknya." Ai baru saja akan berdiri saat Conan menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau diam saja, kali ini kita tidak perlu banyak aksesoris segala, karena kali ini aku mencoba resep lain."

"Resep?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, lihat saja." Conan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum meninggalkan Ai yang sedang duduk dalam keadaan bingung menuju dapur.

_'Hmmm... aku tidak pernah melihat Kudo-kun memasak sebelumnya, jadi aku ragu apakah masakannya itu tidak 'berbahaya'.'_ batin Ai seraya membayangkan masakan macam apa yang telah dibuat oleh Conan, karena selama ini yang membuatkan makanannya adalah Ran sebelum Conan tinggal bersamanya di rumah Hakase. Sekarang pun biasanya Ai yang memasak untuk makan mereka bertiga setiap hari, malah kadang-kadang memesan atau beli langsung di kedai makanan terdekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Conan keluar dengan membawa dua piring berukuran sedang. Ia meletakkan salah satu piring di hadapan Ai. "Taraa!!"

Kedua mata Ai membulat saat melihat hidangan yang telah tersaji tepat di hadapannya. "Nasi goreng?"

"Bagaimana? Dari aromanya saja sudah sedap kan?" tanya Conan dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin mencoba membuat selain masakan Jepang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di internet."

"Selain Jepang? Bukannya ini yakimeshi biasa?" tanya Ai seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada piring tersebut. Hidungnya mengendus-endus aroma yang keluar dari nasi goreng yang ditutupi telur mata sapi.

"Ckckck... Kau tidak akan bisa menilainya hanya dari tampilannya saja, Haibara!" Conan mengoyang-goyangkan jarinya dari kursi yang berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Ai menatap hidangannya sejenak, ada sedikit rasa keraguan dalam hatinya. "Ada apa? Cepat makan, kalau sudah dingin tidak enak loh." ucap Conan yang sudah menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Ngg... Tidak ada kok." Ai meraih sendok yang terletak tepat di samping piringnya. Untuk pertama kali, ia mengambil nasi goreng itu hanya 1/2 dari permukaan sendok yang digenggamnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Conan yang heran melihat tingkah Ai.

"Aku takut kalau di dalamnya sudah dicampur dengan sesuatu, misalnya racun." jawab Ai, di saat seperti ini pun ia senang sekali menjahili Conan.

"Bodoh, itu tidak mungkin."

Ai masih termangu, uap dari nasi goreng itu sedikit membuat pandangannya kabur, Conan saja sampai melepaskan kacamatanya saat mulai makan tadi.

Dengan perlahan ia melahapnya, meresapi rasanya dan berusaha menilainya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Conan, ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar pendapat Ai tentang hasil masakan Conan yang baru pertama kali dicobanya dalam hidupnya.

"Hambar." jawab Ai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh?" Conan terkejut mendengar jawaban tersebut, padahal ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatnya enak.

"Bercanda!" Ai tersenyum senang, kali ini ia sukses lagi membuat Conan percaya pada kata-katanya.

"Isshhh.." Conan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ini enak kok, aku kaget kamu bisa membuatnya dengan baik, karena kan sebelumnya bukan kamu yang masak." pujian Ai membuat kedua pipi Conan merona merah.

"Ng? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kamu demam?" tanya Ai yang tak sengaja melihat wajah Conan. Conan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, ia mulai kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh ya, rasanya tadi malam aku tertidur deh saat belajar, tapi aku heran, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di kamarku sendiri?" tanya Ai setelah menelan suapan keduanya.

Tangan Conan terhenti, matanya menatap Ai dengan tegang. Ai yang melihat Conan seperti itu pun wajahnya jadi memerah. "Hei, jangan bilang kalau..."

"Hehehe, itu benar, maaf ya Haibara, habis aku gak tega membangunkanmu, kamu terlihat sangat lelah." ucap Conan polos.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Ai dengan malu.

Seolah mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ai, Conan pun langsung menjawabnya. "Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, tenang saja." ucapnya dengan santai.

Wajah Ai semakin memerah karena Conan mengerti maksudnya dengan cepat. "_Pervert little brat!_ Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu digendong ke kamarnya tahu!"

"Oi, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak melihat apa-apa?" Conan membela dirinya, ia tidak ingin dijuluki sebagai bocah mesum oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Huh..." Ai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Haibara, hari ini kan libur, ayo kita ke Taman Ueno." ajak Conan setengah memaksa.

"Taman yang dijadikan orang-orang untuk berkencan itu? Tidak mau." ucap Ai menolak ajakan Conan mentah-mentah.

Kali ini Conan harus menelan kekecewaan lagi. "Aku yakin tidak semuanya menjadikan taman itu sebagai tempat untuk berkencan."

"Mungkin begitu, tapi aku tetap tidak mau." kata Ai yang tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin sekali melihat daun momiji yang berguguran di sana."

"Bukannya kau masih bisa melihatnya kalau keluar rumah?"

"Kalau itu mah aku sudah sering melihatnya, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, please..." Conan memohon sambil memasang puppy face-nya.

Melihat Conan yang begitu memohon padanya, hati Ai akhirnya luluh. Mau bagaimana lagi? Conan tahu persis kelemahannya sejak beberapa tahun silam, kalau Ai tidak mau memberikan antidote sementara padanya, ia akan memasang senjata ampuhnya, memohon seperti bayi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ke sana." ucap Ai dengan kedua mata yang suntuk.

"Eeh, benarkah??" Conan memandangi Ai tidak percaya, Ai hanya memberikan sekali anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Yeaay!!" teriak Conan senang. Diam-diam, Ai memperhatikan Conan dengan sebuah senyuman. Dasar, bocah detektif yang dikenalnya seperti tidak sadar umur saja.

**SKIP**

"Haibara, bangun! Kita sudah sampai." ucap Conan membangunkan Ai yang tertidur di pundaknya.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" Dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, Ai mengangkat kepalanya.

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul seutuhnya, Ai terperanjat, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ma... Maafkan aku, aku ketiduran!" ucapnya panik.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting kita tidak kelewatan." balas Conan santai dengan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita turun!" Conan menarik tangan Ai keluar bus sebelum bus tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dari pintu masuk tamannya saja mereka sudah disambut oleh banyak daun momiji yang berguguran. "Ayo masuk." ajak Conan yang melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ai.

"Ah, tunggu, Edogawa-kun, maksudku... Kudo-kun." Conan menoleh pada Ai dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, panggil saja aku begitu, lagipula kita sudah mengurus semuanya! Benar kan, Haibara Ai?"

"Eh?"

Conan memperlambat langkahnya, saat mereka telah memasuki taman tersebut, mereka disambut oleh indahnya pemandangan di dalam Taman Ueno yang sangat besar, membuatnya dikenal sebagai salah satu tempat wisata yang bernuansa romantis di Jepang.

Ai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu pohon ginkgo yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya, angin menerpa rambut pirang pendeknya, membuat hatinya terasa sangat nyaman. Walaupun Taman Ueno sangat ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi, Ai sama sekali tidak terusik dengan itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati perasaan hangat yang memenuhi ruangan hatinya walaupun lingkungan sekitar terasa dingin.

"Pohon ginkgo ya... aku jadi teringat dengan kisah cinta pertamanya Agasa-hakase." ucap Conan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di sebelah Ai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

Ai membuka matanya dan memandangi Conan. Merasa diperhatikan, Conan menoleh pada Ai hingga kedua mata mereka pun bertemu. Dengan salah tingkah, Ai segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia tidak ingin Conan melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Selang beberapa detik, Ai merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangan kanannya, sesuatu itu membuat tangan Ai menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah tangan kiri Conan yang memasukkan tangan kanan Ai ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi, kedua pipi Ai semakin merona, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk mengontrolnya. "Syukurlah kita datang di saat yang tepat ya." ujar Conan, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Ai di dalam saku jaketnya.

Ai merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, ia sangat yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Walaupun begitu, ia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masih memakai nama Edogawa Conan? padahal semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, dan lagi kau pasti lebih nyaman menggunakan nama Kudo Shinichi-mu yang sangat terkenal itu." tanya Ai sedikit ragu.

Conan tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Karena... aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

Ai terpana mendengar jawaban bocah kacamata di sampingnya. "Kudo Shinichi kini sudah tidak ada dan digantikan oleh Edogawa Conan." lanjutnya.

"Dan Edogawa Conan akan hidup bersama Haibara Ai selamanya."

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Ai bingung bagaimana harus meresponnya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Conan barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyuman tersulam di bibir Ai. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku." ucapnya seraya memandangi tanah yang tengah dipijaknya.

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau membawaku ke sini untuk memperbaiki suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak bagus."

Conan terdiam sejenak, walaupun ia sudah bersusah payah memberi Ai kode, gadis itu belum menyadarinya sama sekali, atau mungkin dia hanya pura-pura saja karena tidak ingin sifat tsundere-nya ketahuan. Lagi-lagi Conan menerima kenyataan yang pahit. 'Mungkin memang belum saatnya.' pikirnya.

Akibat terpaan angin, rambut Ai sedikit melambai membuat Ai semakin terlihat cantik di mata Conan. Conan yang melihatnya pun terpesona.

"Sama-sama." balas Conan singkat. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa di masa yang akan datang nanti ia bisa hidup bersama dengan gadis berharganya itu, gadis yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya. Conan berharap cepat atau lambat giliran ia yang akan menaklukkan hati gadis itu.

**ु ੭ु' ु ੭ु' ु ੭ु'**


	4. IGMLTY 4

"Haibara!! Haibara!!" Conan berteriak memanggil-manggil gadis pemilik rambut bersurai pirang kemerahan itu. Meskipun sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru rumah, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya, padahal ia bukan anak kecil yang kesulitan mencari temannya saat bermain petak umpet.

Hari sudah malam, Ai masih belum terlihat. Padahal tadi Conan melepaskan pengawasannya hanya 10 menit saja saat ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri di sebelah. Ketika ia kembali ke rumah hakase, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Conan khawatir, sebelum pergi, hakase sudah berpesan padanya untuk benar-benar menjaga Ai dimanapun dan kapanpun.

_"Kudo-kun, kalau saja suatu saat nanti aku menghilang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"_

_"Tentu saja aku akan mencarimu hingga ketemu, walau harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun."_

_'Benar, aku harus mencarinya.' _Conan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia memutuskan berdiri tepat di pusat rumah hakase.

Conan memejamkan kedua mata birunya, membayangkan setiap tempat yang memungkinkan Ai berada di sana. Ia menggunakan insting detektif nya, meraba tempat yang terlintas di benaknya dalam-dalam. Hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terbayang Ai sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Conan bahkan bisa mendengar suara sesenggukannya. Tunggu, apa ini nyata?

Conan membuka kedua matanya, ternyata suara tersebut bukan sekedar bayangannya saja. Conan menelisik asal suara itu, yang tak lama kemudian ia berhasil menemukannya. Suara itu berasal dari atap.

Conan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah hakase. Setelah sampai, ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung muncul di depan mata Ai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya layaknya cicak.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Conan melihat Ai tengah menengadahkan kepalanya. Perhatiannya terpusat pada bulan purnama yang tergantung di langit, menerangi langit malam dengan sinarnya bersama para bintang.

"Kenapa langit tidak pernah tersenyum untukku?" gumam Ai lirih. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua pipinya, menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Seandainya diberi warna untuk melukis di udara, Ai hanya akan memilih hitam walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilukiskannya. Hitam karena hidupnya yang begitu kelam dan menderita, tanpa seorang pun yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

Ai melihat tiga bintang yang saling berdekatan, seperti keluarganya yang telah tiada. Bintang-bintang itu berkelap-kelip, seolah mengajak Ai untuk menyusul mereka dan bermain bersama. "Maaf... aku... aku tidak bisa..." tangisannya kembali pecah namun tertahan, ia tidak ingin seseorang tahu kalau ia sedang menangis.

Ai mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit dan menggerakkannya ke berbagai arah. "Itu ibu, ayah, dan Akemi-neechan." ucapnya seraya membuat lingkaran kecil yang mengelilingi tiga bintang itu sekaligus.

"Sedangkan aku..." Ai menggeser telunjuknya beberapa senti hingga sampai pada sebuah bintang yang tidak berkumpul dengan kelompoknya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia dilempar dari teman-temannya.

Tangan Ai perlahan memberi sebuah lingkaran pada bintang itu, dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. "Itu aku, benar kan?" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Selang berapa detik, tangannya terkulai lemas, melepaskan diri dari menggambar di langit.

"Kapan aku bisa menyusul mereka?" tanya Ai terisak.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan lari dari takdirmu, Haibara..." suara Conan membuat Ai tersentak, sejak kapan detektif itu ada di tempat yang sama dengannya?

Ai segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat sebelum detektif itu mencapai dirinya. Untung saja angin yang berhembus malam itu membantu untuk mengeringkan air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang berwarna ungu permata.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin lari dari takdir." ucap Ai dingin ketika detektif itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Conan yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada bicara yang dingin dari gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau bertanya-tanya kapan kau bisa menyusul keluargamu, itu namanya kau berusaha lari..."

"Aku hanya bertanya pada diriku sendiri, memangnya salah?" Ai membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi Conan. Kini ia bersandar pada dinding, matanya kembali menatap langit malam yang luasnya tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mata seorang makhluk.

"Mmm... tidak sih, cuma aku heran saja kenapa kau menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Tuan Detektif." Ai meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas keningnya. Perlahan punggungnya merosot, kini ia terduduk. Hei, rasanya melihat langit sambil duduk jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berdiri.

"Hidupmu dipenuhi kenikmatan, sedangkan hidupku... hancur seluruhnya, bahkan aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri."

"Haibara Ai, atau Miyano Shiho, seorang ilmuwan jenius yang merupakan lulusan termuda universitas terkenal di Amerika." ucap Conan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya, ia mendekati Ai.

Ai memandangi Conan dengan aneh. "Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu siapa aku." ucap Ai menyindir. Bocah kacamata teman dekatnya itu memang ahli dalam mengubah suasana.

Conan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ai, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari wanita berusia 25 tahun bertubuh remaja 15 tahun." mendengar celotehan Conan, Ai menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hee, bukannya kamu juga?" ucapnya meledek.

"Aku ini memang asli remaja berusia 15 tahun kok." pungkas Conan tersenyum lebar hingga giginya yang indah terlihat, ia ingin mengubah mood Ai yang sedang hancur.

"Terserah.., tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku mau bilang kalau kau hebat, kau menemukan sudut yang tepat untuk melihat langit malam yang begitu indah. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini." entah bohong atau tidak, yang jelas ucapan Conan membuat kedua pipi Ai merona.

"Semua orang bisa, kamu saja yang payah." ucap Ai berdehem, berusaha menutupi rasa tersipunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar detektif itu? Aku sudah tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi beberapa tahun ini."

"Kalau Kogoro-no-ojisan sih, sepertinya masih sering bertengkar dengan Eri-obasan." Ai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Darimana kamu tahu? Kamu bahkan tidak pernah ke sana lagi."

"Naluri detektif." jawab Conan simpel, membuat Ai mendengus kesal.

"Dasar sok tahu."

Selama beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, hanya ada bunyi jangkrik di sekitar rumah hakase yang berani mengusik suasana sepi malam itu. Tidak ada perbincangan lagi di antara keduanya, entah karena mereka tidak punya 'materi' untuk dibahas atau mereka jadi merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Anoo, Haibara... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Conan ragu-ragu.

"Boleh, asalkan itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu kujawab." ucap Ai tersenyum jahil.

Conan sejenak berpikir, menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang timbul karena rasa penasaran yang memenuhi hatinya. "Apa kamu punya seseorang yang disukai?"

_Degg..._ Seluruh tubuh Ai terasa tegang mendengar pertanyaan yang Conan lontarkan padanya, tidak menyangka ia akan menanyakan tentang hal itu. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang bodoh."

"Bodoh? Itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan bodoh, itu sangat penting dalam hidupmu."

"Oh ya? Seberapa penting kah?"

"Apa lebih penting daripada kasih sayang keluarga yang tidak pernah kudapatkan lagi?"

Conan menelan ludahnya, ia berpikir cepat untuk membalas pertanyaan Ai. "Bukan begitu..."

Ai menarik napas pelan hingga oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. "Kalau kamu ingin tahu, tentu saja aku punya, hanya saja..." Ai membuang muka, sebisa mungkin ia tidak melihat Conan, orang yang diam-diam disukainya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Hanya saja... cintaku itu tidak akan pernah terbalas." Ai bisa merasakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba tercekat, ia berusaha menahan perih di dalam hatinya. Andai saja ia bisa mendapatkan cinta yang setidaknya bisa sedikit menggantikan posisi keluarganya yang selalu ia rindukan.

Conan terdiam seribu bahasa, pikirannya terbagi menjadi beberapa cabang. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia?" selesai dengan pertanyaannya, perasaan Conan jadi tidak enak. Tidak sepantasnya ia ingin tahu rahasia orang lain, terutama dari seorang wanita.

Ai menoleh padanya, hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. "Itu adalah... kamu." jawab Ai, membuat seluruh tubuh Conan kaku, termasuk otaknya. Bahkan untuk mengedip saja Conan seperti tidak mampu melakukannya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Aku... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak 8 tahun lalu, hanya saja... hanya saja..." Ai terisak, ia sudah tidak sanggup menyimpan perasaan besar yang berharga itu sendirian.

"Kenapa... kenapa kamu tidak pernah menyadarinya?" Ai menatap Conan, membuat bocah detektif itu bisa melihat mata indah Ai yang kini dibanjiri air mata, walaupun hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Padahal kalau kamu menyadarinya, aku tidak perlu seperti ini terus." lanjutnya dengan sesenggukan. Napasnya terasa sangat sesak. Ai sangat ingin mengeluarkan seluruh curahan hatinya pada Conan.

Entah kenapa, mulut Conan terasa sangat susah untuk dibuka, padahal ia ingin sekali mengatakan sebuah kejujuran pada gadis di sampingnya, bahwa selama ini ia juga menyukainya.

Butuh 5 menit lamanya untuk Conan agar bisa membuka mulutnya kembali. "Ha.. Haibara, se-sebenarnya aku..."

"Aku... aku juga... menyukaimu.." ungkap Conan pada akhirnya, wajahnya sudah sangat berwarna merah. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang, seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya juga memanas.

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis setengah Jepang itu tidak menanggapi ungkapan perasaannya sama sekali, bahkan suaranya saja sudah tidak terdengar. Poni rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, apa Ai membencinya karena Conan terlambat menyadari perasaannya itu?

Conan menoleh pada Ai, ia menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah cantik seorang gadis yang selalu bersamanya sekarang. Ternyata Ai tertidur dengan wajahnya yang sembab. Walaupun begitu, gurat kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang, ia mengeluarkan jam biusnya dari saku celananya lalu membidik Ai. Conan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ai yang langsung terkulai tidak bertenaga setelah ia membiusnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di tempat yang dingin seperti ini." bisik Conan lembut.

Setelah memasukkan kembali jam biusnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Ai yang terasa begitu ringan untuk dibawa turun kembali ke dalam rumah. Conan tahu kalau gadis itu akhir-akhir ini jarang makan, kalaupun bertanya ia pasti akan menjawab sedang diet, makanya Conan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi saat Ai mengatakan kalau Conan tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk memaksanya makan, termasuk hakase yang selama ini merawatnya.

Conan menatap wajah Ai yang begitu teduh, baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah yang mampu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merasa nyaman.

Merasa kecewa itu pasti, karena Conan lagi-lagi gagal membuat Ai tahu kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi Conan tidak khawatir, ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama gadis itu, suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya di waktu yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka berdua. Masalahnya... Kapan waktu tersebut akan datang?

**︵‿︵‿୨୧‿︵‿︵**


	5. IGMLTY 5

"Hoammm..." Ai merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, mengendurkan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Alarm digitalnya membuat dirinya terlempar dari alam mimpi kembali ke dunia nyata. Mendekati musim dingin, pagi ini matahari terlihat lebih malu untuk muncul ke permukaan bumi daripada kemarin.

Ai mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa seperti dilengketkan oleh sesuatu mengakibatkan dirinya kesulitan dalam membukanya.

Ia berhasil mematahkan satu lapisan yang menahannya untuk melihat dunia, namun pandangannya masih kabur, butuh beberapa waktu lamanya agar menjadi jelas.

Dari sudut matanya, Ai melihat sebuah antena menyembul dari kepala seseorang, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati._ 'Kudo-kun? A.. apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!' _batin Ai. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menjerit, tapi melihat wajah Conan yang seperti seorang anak kecil polos saat tidur, Ai mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Ai merasakan salah satu daerah lehernya berdenyut, seakan habis ditusuk oleh sebuah jarum kecil yang membawanya masuk ke alam mimpi. Ini aneh, biasanya ia tidak pernah tidur senyenyak bayi yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya, tapi kali ini tidurnya bisa dibilang sangat nyenyak, bahkan terbangun untuk sekedar minum air saja rasanya tidak bisa. "Hah? Jangan-jangan..."

Tubuh Conan bergerak sedikit, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Hoamm.. Selamat pagi, Haibara... Tumben kau sudah bangun." ucapnya dengan mata yang masih menyipit dan mulut yang terbuka karena menguap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidur bersama seorang wanita setelah membiusnya?" tanya Ai sedikit marah.

"Tenang, aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu kok semalam." ucapan Conan berhasil membuat wajah Ai seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa berpikir, Ai meraih bantalnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Conan.

"Bukan jawaban itu yang kuinginkan! Dasar mesum!" jerit Ai, seluruh wajahnya masih berwarna merah karena malu.

Conan dengan sigap menangkap bantal itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya, ia memasang cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Tsk.. Kenapa aku bisa tinggal bersama bocah mesum ini?" Ai menyentuh keningnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Ai, Conan memakai kacamatanya lalu berjalan ke jendela untuk membuka tirai besar yang menghalangi pemandangan di luar.

Matahari perlahan menyembul keluar, hendak menyapa seluruh penghuni negeri sakura, terutama Kota Beika. Sinarnya menerangi setiap sudut yang tidak terhalang oleh sesuatu. "Haibara, kita sarapan di Kafe Poirot saja, bagaimana?" tanya Conan pada Ai yang masih bermuka bantal.

"Detektif terkenal ingin mengajak kencan seorang gadis pengantuk di pagi buta huh?" tanya Ai, ada nada mengejek di dalamnya. Conan menghela napas sebal.

"Tapi boleh juga, soalnya bahan makanan sudah habis, kalau mau masak aku harus belanja dulu." perlahan rasa kesal Conan berubah jadi senang, tanpa ia sadari senyumannya tambah melebar.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" Ai menatap Conan dengan ganas seperti harimau yang ingin memburu mangsanya.

"Ti.. Tidak.." Conan memutar bola matanya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan monster kecil di depannya.

Dengan mata yang menyipit karena curiga, Ai menurunkan tubuhnya dari kasur empuknya. "Ya sudah, setelah aku beres-beres, kita pergi ke sana. Kamu juga harus membantuku." ucap Ai setelah berdiri tepat di depan Conan, ia menjentikkan jarinya di kening Conan.

"Adaaw..." Conan menyentuh tempat Ai tadi menyentil keningnya, rasanya sakit sekali. Ai hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Conan. "Haibara, kau itu terbuat dari apa sih?!"

"Aku? Aku terbuat dari baja, puas?!" jawab Ai sembari berlalu meninggalkan Conan yang masih mematung dengan kedua matanya yang berubah menjadi titik besar.

"Se... Seramnya..."

* * *

"Hatsyii.."

"Hei, hei, kita jalan bareng dan kamu mau menularkan virus padaku?"

"Bodoh, ini bukan flu, aku merasa hidungku seperti digelitiki oleh sesuatu." Conan mengelus-elus hidungnya, matanya juga sedikit berair karena bersin barusan.

"Ini." Ai mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan miliknya dan mengulurkannya pada Conan.

"Eh? Tidak apa nih?" tanya Conan ragu, matanya menatap saputangan itu sebelum beralih ke wajah gadis yang hendak memberikannya.

"Pakai saja, mumpung aku sedang tidak memerlukannya." jawab Ai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Terima kasih." ucap Conan senang saat menerima saputangan itu.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatmu terus bersin dengan bulu ayam." ucap Ai, entah kenapa dia selalu ingin menjahili Conan.

"O-oi, Haibara, kau jahat." Conan menyipitkan kedua matanya selagi tangannya masih menutupi hidungnya dengan saputangan.

"Oh ya, kita harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan, kamu harus membantuku atau kamu terlarang untuk menumpang di rumah hakase lagi." Ai membuka dompetnya, terlihat beberapa lembar uang yang terdiri dari ¥10.000, ¥5.000 dan ¥1.000.

"Hei, aku tidak menyangka kau punya uang sebanyak itu." ujar Conan yang tak sengaja melihat isi dompet Ai.

"Apa kamu lupa? Hakase baru saja memenangkan lotere bernilai ¥100.000, karena itu ia ingin aku membuat makanan yang spesial saat ia pulang nanti."

"Taku, harusnya dia menyimpan uangnya untuk keperluannya di masa yang akan datang."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya orangtuamu masih mengirimkan uang padamu?"

Conan menghela napas, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Iya sih, ¥100.000 untuk satu bulan."

"Dasar sombong." ejek Ai. "Kamu punya uang sebanyak itu tapi malah numpang di rumah orang lain."

"Aku tidak memakai uangku seutuhnya kok, aku menyimpannya untuk membeli sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan."

"Sesuatu itu apa? Apa jangan-jangan kamu mau membeli beratus-ratus kardus susu yang akan membuat tubuhmu meninggi?"

"Grr.. Haibara, awas kau!" Conan hendak meraih lengan gadis itu untuk mencubitnya, tapi tidak bisa karena Ai lebih cepat untuk menghindarinya.

"Stop! Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihat kita dengan wajah aneh." Ai mengambil posisi untuk melemparkan tas kecilnya, bersiaga kalau saja detektif berkacamata itu menyerangnya.

"Huh, baiklah..." Conan memasang tampang cemberutnya, membuat Ai merasa gemas dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau katakan tadi malam itu benar?" tanya Conan dengan hati-hati.

"Apa maksudnya?" di luar dugaan, alis Ai terangkat sebelah, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Semalam kau bilang kalau kau... menyukaiku."

Seluruh tubuh Ai seketika menjadi tegang, termasuk perasaannya. Tapi ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan memasang wajah tenangnya sebisa mungkin. "Ooh itu... aku cuma bercanda." sekilas terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, namun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan rambut pirang khas miliknya.

"EEH?!" Conan begitu kecewa mendengar jawaban Ai, ia seperti terjun begitu saja setelah terbang tinggi ke langit menembus sekian dari gumpalan awan tebal.

"Jangan bercanda! Setelah semua itu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, lagipula untuk apa aku menyukai detektif menyebalkan sepertimu?"

"Dirimu yang putih bersih sangatlah berlawanan dengan diriku yang dilumuri oleh warna hitam pekat, aku tidak pantas jadi _secret admirer_-mu." lanjut Ai, kepalanya tertunduk. Conan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Meskipun Mouri-san meninggalkanmu, masih ada Yoshida-san yang siap mengisi posisi itu di hatimu." Ai menoleh pada Conan, ada kilatan cahaya di matanya, ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Oi oi, apa maksudmu?" Conan memasang ekspresinya yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat digoda oleh partner terdekatnya itu.

"Yoshida-san menyukaimu dengan tulus, kamu harus menerimanya." senyuman semakin mengembang di bibir Ai, ia tidak mau menghentikan keisengannya. Conan hanya tertawa datar, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

* * *

_Cling.. Cling... _  
Conan membuka pintu Kafe Poirot, menyebabkan dua lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu bertubrukan menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring.

"Selamat pagi, Conan-kun. Lama tidak bertemu." sapa Azusa yang sedang mempersiapkan segala bahan makanan yang hendak disajikan kepada pelanggan.

"Selamat pagi." balas Conan tersenyum.

Ai mengikuti Conan yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela. "Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Azusa saat ia sudah berada di satu sisi meja yang mereka berdua tempati.

"Loh? Di mana Amuro-san? Apa dia sudah berhenti kerja di sini?"

"Aah, Amuro-san sedang sibuk membuat adonan kue di dapur." jawab Azusa yang sudah membuka tutup pulpennya.

"Aku pesan omurice, sandwich dan air putih saja, kalau kau apa, Haibara?"

"Aku sama saja." balas Ai, perhatiannya terpusat pada kantor Detektif Mouri yang kini seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

"Waah, kapan nih kalian mengikat janji suci?" tanya Amuro tiba-tiba, tangannya sibuk menurunkan hidangan yang dipesan oleh Conan dan Ai.

Baik Conan maupun Ai tersentak, terutama Ai. "A.. Apa maksudmu, Amuro-san?" tanya Conan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Amuro tersenyum menyeringai, sebagai orang yang telah mengetahui identitas Conan dan Ai, tentu ia tahu mereka terlibat dalam suatu hubungan romantis sekarang. Ai yang berusaha keras menahan agar rona merah tidak muncul di kedua pipinya segera membuka mulutnya. "Sejak kapan kami punya hubungan spesial?" Ai bertanya balik dengan dingin.

"Dan juga, Amuro-san.. Aku rasa kau salah telah bertanya pada kami." Ai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Amuro tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya itu lagi, tapi jangan lupa kirimkan undangan untukku, oke?"

Wajah Conan memucat, ia memberi isyarat pada Amuro untuk berhenti membicarakan soal hubungannya dengan Ai sekarang. "Akan kupastikan untuk mengundangmu di hari ulang tahunku." balas Ai sembari menyeruput air putih yang langsung melepaskan dahaganya, kedua matanya memandang Amuro dengan malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka Amuro-san masih bekerja di sini dan memakai nama samaran, padahal sekarang sudah tidak perlu untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu lagi bukan?" tanya Conan, setidaknya untuk mengalihkan arah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, tapi orang-orang sepertinya lebih nyaman memanggilku dengan nama itu." jawab Amuro tertawa kecil.

"Dan juga, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan ini, aku ingin terus melihat wajah puas para pelanggan saat memakan hidangan buatanku."

"Lagipula, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri dan dia? Kenapa kalian tidak melepaskan identitas palsu kalian? Bukankah lebih nyaman menggunakan identitas yang asli?" Amuro kembali bertanya, kali ini ia berbisik, supaya tidak terdengar oleh Ai yang tengah sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Itu karena... kami punya alasan tersendiri."

"Amuro, aku pesan sushi." teriak Kogoro yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di counter meja depan, memotong pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar." ucap Amuro.

"Amuro-san, apa Kogoro-no-ojisan selalu makan di sini?" tanya Conan menarik tali celemek yang terikat di pinggang Amuro.

"Iya, dia pernah mengatakan kalau istrinya sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, makanya dia selalu makan di sini." Conan dan Ai saling bertukar pandang, bingung reaksi apa yang harus mereka keluarkan, mau ketawa tapi kasihan juga.

"Aku khawatir, karena sejak kau pergi dari rumahnya, dia sudah jarang mendapat pekerjaan."

"Mereka tidak berpisah lagi karena telah berjanji pada anaknya itu."

"Oee... Amuro! Mau sampai kapan kau mengobrol dengan dua bocah itu?" tanya Kogoro dengan nada sewot, penampilannya tidak serapi dulu, mungkin karena faktor stress. Ia menyebut Conan dan Ai dengan 'bocah' karena tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau mereka adalah dua orang yang pernah dikenalinya, bahkan salah satunya pernah tinggal seatap dengannya.

"Baik, pesanan anda akan segera datang, Mouri-sensei." Amuro memasang gaya hormatnya, membuat Kogoro tersenyum senang.

"Dia masih memanggilnya 'sensei'." ucap Ai dengan tatapan datar setelah Amuro meninggalkan meja mereka, Conan meresponnya dengan tawa datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

* * *

Conan menguap, dirinya telah berdiri selama sekitar satu jam, menemani Ai berbelanja tentunya, dan itu sangat membosankan bagi Conan karena belanja bukanlah kegiatan yang penting baginya. "Ku... Edogawa-kun, menurutmu aku harus memilih yang mana?" tanya Ai sembari menunjukkan dua kotak daging dengan brand yang berbeda pada Conan.

Conan mendekati Ai untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. "Yang ini." Conan menunjuk pada kotak daging yang tertera nama brand 'Nizawa'.

Ai membalikkan bagian depan kotak yang ditunjuk oleh Conan. "Bagus sih, tapi mahal..." Ai membandingkan kedua kotak itu, matanya berpindah-pindah dari satu kotak ke kotak yang lain. "Biasanya aku beli yang mereknya 'Ikeda' karena dagingnya bagus dan murah."

Setelah mempertimbangkan daging mana yang akan ia beli, Ai menaruh kembali daging merek 'Nizawa' ke dalam freezer. "Oi, oi, aku sudah memilihkannya untukmu dan kau malah mengembalikannya?"

"Habisnya mahal sih."

"Ada kualitas ada harga, Haibara! Kau mau membuat steak spesial kan?"

Ai terdiam sejenak, pandangannya kembali berpindah-pindah dari dua kotak daging tadi. "Baiklah, sepertinya sesekali juga boleh." pada akhirnya, Ai mengambil kembali brand daging yang dipilih oleh Conan dan mengembalikan daging yang sudah dimasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Conan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, tatapannya tidak berpindah dari gadis setengah Jepang itu. Rasanya tidak masalah ia ikut menemani Ai dalam kegiatan apapun yang menurutnya membosankan, asalkan ia selalu bisa memandanginya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Conan membayangkan akan menikahi gadis itu suatu saat nanti, membuat guratan merah jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan?" tanya Ai tajam, wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat tanpa Conan sadari.

Tanpa sempat menjawabnya, Ai memotongnya dengan cepat. "Wajahmu aneh, sudah kuduga kau memikirkan macam-macam." Ai melemparkan _death glare_-nya.

"Dasar mesum!" ejek Ai lagi.

"Bu-bukan! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." ucap Conan membela diri.

"Mesum!"

"Oh, terserahlah!"

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*


	6. IGMLTY 6

Ai mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya, tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas sofa, rasanya letih sekali. Hakase bilang kalau ia akan sampai di rumah dalam rentang 10 menit. Ai terkejut saat tahu hakase turut mengundang ketiga temannya yang lain, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus memasak tiga porsi tambahan steak, yang untungnya saja Ai membeli daging lebih, sehingga cukup untuk mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pundak Ai, membuatnya hampir terlompat dari tempatnya duduk. "Kudo-kun..." pekik Ai pelan ketika tahu yang sebenarnya, terlihat wajah Conan yang sedang melemparkan senyum lebar padanya.

"Tenanglah..." bisik Conan, kedua tangannya perlahan mulai memijat pundak Ai, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kau pasti lelah, istirahatkan dulu dirimu, setidaknya sampai mereka datang." tubuh Ai terasa tegang, tidak menyangka Conan begitu memperhatikannya.

"Ara, sejak kapan detektif tidak peka ini menaruh perhatian pada seorang gadis sepertiku?" sindir Ai, menutupi sifat tsundere-nya.

"Aku? Sudah dari dulu kok." jawab Conan, memang sulit dipercaya tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tiap satu pijatan dari tangan Conan, Ai merasa seperti disetrum oleh suatu perasaan aneh, membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat dan hatinya meleleh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan ujian masuk SMA Kurishiwa dilaksanakan?" tanya Conan, tangannya terus memijat Ai tanpa lelah sedikitpun.

"Kalau kukatakan, kamu pasti akan mengikutiku kan?"

Conan menelan ludah, kalau ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Ai pasti akan berlari menghindarinya. "Harusnya kamu bersyukur, aku memutuskan tidak jadi pindah ke Inggris karena memikirkan keadaan hakase jika aku meninggalkannya, dan sekarang kamu bersikeras ingin satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Ai, dari nada bicaranya ia tidak ingin Conan mengikutinya masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi terserahmu saja lah, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu." Ai menghela napas pasrah, sepertinya memang tidak mungkin baginya untuk hidup terpisah dari detektif itu.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tidak ingin masuk SMA Teitan?"

Ai terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia tidak punya niat sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini, tapi kalau tidak dijawab Conan pasti akan selalu menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan yang sama tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu. "Sekolah itu... bagiku seperti sekolah yang terkutuk."

"Maksudmu... karena sekolah itu merupakan tempatku belajar bersama Ran dulu?" Ai tersentak, tidak menyangka kalau Conan dengan cepat mengerti maksud yang sengaja Ai sembunyikan.

Kepala Ai tertunduk, rasa bersalah kembali menghantui dirinya. "Ya ampun, Haibara! Sampai kapan kau akan terus memikirkan aku dan Ran? Pikirkan dirimu juga, lagipula ini sudah keputusan kami berdua, bukan salahmu." Conan gemas, sudah ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan kali ia mengatakan pada gadis di hadapannya untuk berhenti memikirkan hidup orang lain.

"Tapi..." belum selesai Ai melanjutkan kalimatnya, Conan sudah membekap mulutnya dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku ingin kita berdua sama-sama memiliki hidup yang bahagia. Kalau kau terus merasakan penderitaan akibat pemikiranmu yang berlebihan itu, aku juga menderita, Haibara!" perlahan Conan memeluk tubuh kecil Ai dari belakang, membuat Ai merasa seolah jiwanya terlepas dari raganya.

"Karena itu... Kumohon, berhentilah..." bisik Conan pada telinga Ai. Sebuah perasaan hangat merasuki hati gadis kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu dengan posisi mereka saat ini, tapi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak untuk melepas pelukan Conan darinya.

"Kita berdua sudah menanggalkan identitas asli kita, kita akan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal." Ai bisa merasakan kacamata Conan yang mengenai rambut belakangnya, sepertinya detektif itu tengah menikmati rasa lembut yang dimiliki oleh rambutnya.

"Huh, berkata seperti itu pun tidak akan mengubah niatku, Kudo-kun!"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan ketiga anak itu?"

"Berbeda sekolah bukan berarti aku menelantarkan mereka."

"Mereka siapa?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah, matanya menatap tajam pada Conan yang memeluk Ai. Conan yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Ai.

"Akhirnya sampai!" teriak Ayumi dan Genta, mereka menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah, tubuh mereka berputar-putar saking senangnya.

"Hati-hati, nanti tas kalian terlempar." ucap hakase mengingatkan kedua orang itu.

"Tu-tunggu, untuk apa kalian membawa tas?"

"Kami diizinkan menginap di sini, jadi besok kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama." jawab Ayumi seraya meletakkan tasnya di dekat sebuah rak buku, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Genta.

Namun tidak dengan Mitsuhiko, ia malah mendekati Conan, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Conan membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin mem-bully. "Kenapa kau memeluk Haibara-san?" desis Mitsuhiko marah, rasa cemburu telah membakar dirinya.

"Memangnya salah? Dia teman dekatku, aku memeluknya karena aku tidak ingin dia merasa sedih." jawab Conan santai, ia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

"Tapi itu tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anak SMP, apalagi tadi kalian hanya berdua saja di dalam rumah." protes Mitsuhiko. Sejenak Conan memandangi Mitsuhiko sebelum meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas pundak temannya.

"Mitsuhiko, sudah kubilang kau tidak pantas bersamanya." ucap Conan datar, namun itu cukup menusuk hati Mitsuhiko. "Dan berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"APA?!" emosi Mitsuhiko hampir meledak kalau saja Ayumi dan Genta tidak menengahi mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah, kalian berdua!" Ayumi memisahkan mereka dengan kedua tangannya, berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah.

Ai hanya menguap kecil, tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran semibesar yang terjadi di belakangnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan, keburu dingin loh." ucap Ai menjejakkan kakinya di atas lantai, membangkitkan dirinya dari atas sofa.

"Edogawa-kun, terima kasih atas pijatannya." Ai menoleh pada Conan dan tersenyum, membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran di hati pria bertubuh remaja itu.

Tubuh Mitsuhiko terasa panas ketika tahu apa yang dilakukan Conan pada Ai, jelas yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena takut dibilang tidak sopan oleh gadis itu.

"Sebelum itu, ayo kita undi di mana tempat duduknya." ucap Ai seraya mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan spidol dari dalam lemari.

"Aku akan menulis nama kita lalu mengelilingi setiap kursi untuk menaruh satu per satu kertas nama yang ditaruh dalam botol ini dalam keadaan tertutup." Ai mengangkat sebuah botol kosong, menunjukkannya pada keempat temannya yang lain.

Setelah selesai, ia mempersilakan teman-temannya untuk mencari nama masing-masing. _'Lucky!'_ batin Conan senang saat tahu ia mendapat kursi tepat di samping Ai, sedangkan Mitsuhiko yang mendapat kursi tepat di seberang menatapnya iri, Conan membuat pose 'peace' sebagai ejekan.

"Ara, aku tidak menyangka kita duduk bersebelahan lagi." ucap Ai dengan ekspresi datar, sepertinya ia bosan dengan bocah kacamata yang selalu dilihatnya setiap hari.

"Itu karena memang sudah takdir kita berdua." ucap Conan dengan cengiran lebar.

"Iya saja deh." Ai menarik kursinya lalu duduk dengan malas.

Di seberang, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi memandangi Conan dan Ai dengan tajam, tidak ingin orang yang mereka sukai direbut. _'Ckck... dasar anak zaman sekarang.' _batin Conan membalas tatapan mereka dengan dingin.

"Hakase, cepat atau jatah hakase aku makan!" teriak Genta setengah mengancam, tak lama kemudian hakase sudah muncul kembali dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap mereka serempak. Mereka mulai melahap steak yang dibuat oleh Ai, sang juru masak di rumah hakase.

"Lezat sekali!" ucap hakase, dirinya mendapat porsi yang lebih spesial di antara mereka, sebagai penghargaan dari Ai karena hakase berhasil menurunkan berat badannya sebanyak 20 kg, walaupun tubuhnya masih terlihat besar karena memang gen dari keluarganya.

"Mou, Hakase curang, aku juga mau." gerutu Genta melirik isi piring hakase.

"Tidak boleh, Kojima-kun! Kau masih kecil, jadi harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, kalau tidak kau akan jadi seperti hakase." ucap Ai dengan sorot mata tegas.

"Haah, baiklah..." Genta menghentikan niatnya untuk mencomot makanan hakase walau sedikit, jika ia nekat melakukannya, bisa-bisa ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ai yang terkenal dengan karakternya yang menyeramkan.

"A-Ai-kun.. Sindiranmu terlalu mengena."

Conan yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, kalau tidak ia juga akan terkena getahnya.

* * *

"Aku ingin tidur di sini." ucap Genta yang sudah menandai tempat untuk tidurnya di ruang utama rumah hakase yang sangat luas dengan menggelar futonnya.

Malam ini mereka berenam berencana untuk tidur bersama-sama. Awalnya Ai menolaknya karena takut ada yang akan masuk angin padahal besok sekolah, tapi Ayumi berhasil membujuknya. "Aku di sini!" ucap Mitsuhiko tidak mau kalah, ia bahkan secepat kilat menggelar futonnya tepat di samping kanan futon milik Ai, Conan yang melihatnya terkejut. Ia segera mengambil tempat di samping kiri Ai.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak ingin tidur ditengah laki-laki." jerit Ai.

"Aku hanya mau tidur di samping salah satu dari kalian." Ai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi sekarang kalian harus janken untuk menentukannya."

Dengan berat hati, mereka berdua pun janken, dan hasilnya... Conan yang menang, ia berteriak kegirangan hingga tanpa sadar memeluk Ai.

"Chotto, Kudo-kun..." bisik Ai membuat Conan tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ma-maaf, saking senangnya aku jadi..." belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Conan kembali mendapat tatapan maut dari teman-temannya.

"Hora! Kalian jangan segitunya napa!" protes Conan.

"Jadi Conan-kun yang menang ya..." Mitsuhiko menghela napas kecewa.

Ai merasa iba melihat Mitsuhiko, ia tahu kalau temannya itu menyukainya, sepertinya ia harus memberinya kesempatan kali ini. "Baiklah, Tsuburaya-kun... Kau boleh tidur di samping kananku, sementara itu Edogawa-kun akan tidur di samping kiriku."

Kedua mata Mitsuhiko berbinar. "Eeh? Boleh?" Ai mengangguk.

"Tunggu Haibara! Kau bilang tidak ingin tidur di antara dua laki-laki, tapi kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan seperti itu?!" bisik Conan protes, merasa tersaingi.

"Ara, tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula ia masih anak-anak, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Anak-anak katamu? Mereka sudah beranjak remaja."

"Justru aku yang heran dengan dirimu, kau bersikeras untuk tidur di sampingku, seakan tidak menyadari usiamu yang sebenarnya... Bahkan menurutku berbahaya jika kita tidur bersebelahan." balasan Ai membuat Conan melongo, benar juga kata-katanya. Sepertinya Conan sudah berlebihan, ia menganggap Ai lebih dari sekedar teman dekat dan partnernya, padahal mereka tidak menjalin hubungan romantis sama sekali.

** .｡.:* .｡.:* **


End file.
